


Magic

by SoraMoto



Series: Podcast Scripts [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: A young witch attempt to use magic while dark forces lurk just out of reach.





	Magic

She stood on the grassy hill and looked out across the land. Not far from her stood an impressive monument of stone. The large stones forming a broken circle. It wasn’t as large or impressive as the more famous monument to the South, but it held as much power. That is to say it held none. At the wind’s pressing the girl stepped into the circle and went to the center where a split stone altar marked the exact center. Resting a hand on one of the halves she glances to the sides and all around her. There had once been 10 more stones in this circle, leaving a good hole where they had once stood. Sighing heavily the girl taps the altar causing it to glow a faint green, from there she heads to one end of the gap in the circle and taps the stone at the furthest edge of it. The stone glows to match the altar at the center, this time pulling at the glow and holding it as one would a string. From there she moves to the next stone and touches the glowing strand to it. 

She continues on around the circle, holding the glowing string of power as she connects it to each stone. When she reaches back around to the gap she walks to the depression left by the first of the removed stones and pulls out a crystal from a pouch on her side. She takes the strand of power and the crystal and connects them over the center of the depression before releasing the crystal to float in place, glowing as each stone is. This process is repeated until she has placed a crystal at the depression of the last missing stone. She then takes the string of power and connects it back to its source. As soon as the power has looped all the way around the stone circle and reconnected to its beginning, closing the circle, a pulse of power is sent out. The girl smiles and makes her way back to the center of the circle and the still glowing altar. Once there she pulls out a bag that had been left beside the altar by her earlier and kneels before the broken stone. She then takes out of the bag a shiny metal bowl and a water bottle. She pours the water into the bowl and then pulls out a few sprigs of greenery and stones with runes carved into them. Using her hands she crushes the herbs and drops them into the bowl, the stones follow, pinning the herbs to the bottom of the bowl.

The wind seems to pick up slightly, whirling around the girl as she focuses on the bowl and its contents. Just beyond the glowing circle of stones a darkness seems to be growing, clawing at the barrier between it and the girl. Growls can be heard now as the wind whips around the circle. The girl falls forward, catching herself with her hands before hitting the ground, her eyes locked on the bowl now directly beneath her. The once clear water is now murky and dark, like pitch, and the girl herself has gone from peaceful to terrified as she fights to hold back the encroaching darkness. For the once sunny hillside is now darkened as if by a coming storm.

A crack resounds through the circle of stones and the energy connecting them falters. A dark tendril of shadows presses through and creeps towards the girl at the center.

Closing her terror stricken eyes the girl grips the earth beneath her hands and a pulse is emitted from the stones and pushes back at the darkness, almost seeming to form a dome of energy over and around the circle. The darkness is not held long at bay however and soon that dome of energy is seen cracking and crumbling as the girl’s strength begins to wane.

At last a horrendous crack is heard followed by the shattering of both the energy and the crystals substituting for the missing stones. The darkness swarms in on the girl, consuming her.

The wind whips and snarls at the darkness and eventually it leaves. The girl is left in a heap as the shadows retreat and the sun once more emerges to chase them fully away. The girl does not move, her clothes rustling in the light breeze. Before her the bowl she had prepared is spilled, tipped and now empty. Its contents scattered around her.


End file.
